We're Not In Mystic Falls Anymore
by texasgirlrads
Summary: Elena turns off her humanity & Klaus, Rebekah, Damon, Stefan all endup with her in New York City. Its all fun and games until Katherine comes & plays a dangerous game.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Prologue **

"**So, where are we going?" Elena asked,  
Damon flashed her a white-teethed smile,  
"New York, the city that never sleeps."**

**Elena walked into the clearing, she gave him one of her perfect smiles, the one smile; that could do wonders to him. She wore a laced white dress, just above her knees. Her hair was darkish brown, and straight, the wind blew them, a few strands flew over her face, she giggled and moved them aside. She was gesturing him to come closer, and he couldn't stop himself, it was like he was in a trance. _Her trance, _he dared to come closer, until their faces were just inches away, her breath smelt like vanilla, she stretched out her hand, gesturing for him to take it, his fingers touched hers; sparks of electricity jolted through his body, that tingling sensation he got whenever he was near her. He put his hand in hers, interlocking their fingers, she was practically glowing, everything about her…her personality…even her name _Elena _was glowing, and the meaning of her name was 'light'. It was perfect for her. "Come with me, Stefan." She said,  
"You need to stop lying to yourself, you need to give in to the temptation. Come with me…I'll show you." Stefan couldn't resist her gaze, her beautiful brown eyes bore into his. He came closer, and gently kissed her soft pink lips, and then he moved about an inch away, "I give in."  
Suddenly he woke up, Stefan adjusted his sharp eyes, taking in his surroundings, what the hell…? When had he fallen asleep…and that dream, urgh, he wished his vampire senses would just leave him alone, of course the super-hearing and the speed-walking were a definite plus; but he didn't enjoy remembering each and every dream he'd ever dreamt, with all the dreams details sharp in the back of his mind like they'd really happened. Stefan gazed at the fire place in front of him and snapped back to reality, he got off the couch with a start. _Elena turning it off…Damon…Silas in Mystic Falls…Jeremy's death…Tyler fleeing… _He immediately dialled his brother's number again. Then he looked at the giant clock on the wall, 9:30 am. Damon was going to have it this time, Elena wasn't in town and nor was he since last night, Stefan knew this meant that Damon and Elena were together, and now that they'd had Elena's humanity turned off, them being together meant trouble. They were both hurting, crazy, impulsive and _stupid. _Urgh! His brother didn't answer the phone, _very smart Damon…_ He just wished he had never agreed on letting Elena turn her humanity off in the first place. But she was all over the place after her brother's death; she was breaking apart, the hurt and guilt was overwhelming her, he had to keep telling himself he let her turn it off for her own good, so that she wouldn't die of hurt, after losing everyone in her family plot, how well would anyone deal with it? She'd set her house ablaze, with her brother's lifeless body still inside. That was cruel… He'd thought, but somewhere, at the back of his mind, he knew that nothing good could ever come out of 'turning it off', after all he'd been there and done that. **

**Jack Daniels? Bourbon? Absolute? Caroline shrugged; anything would work for her…probably a mix of all the three? Nah that would probably taste sick. She decided to stick with the Bourbon, if there was one thing Rick had taught her was that Bourbon could take the pain away…at least for a little while, it seemed the strongest too. So she opened the bottle with her bare hands (Being a vampire has its advantages) and she started to drink as fast as she could, thinking that the faster the alcohol would settle in her stomach, the faster she would feel the burning sensation in her throat she wouldn't have to think about Tyler, or Elena flipping the switch, or Jeremy's death or that Silas freak probably being in town. She didn't want to feel anything, she wanted to feel numb, but she had seen the way Elena had turned out. They were on a cold war ever since Elena let go of her humanity…she was acting like a total bitch, making Caroline actually wanting to snap her best friend's neck. Drink…drink…drink, forget about it. She didn't even bother finding a glass; she drank the bottle half way and then almost choked, her throat practically on fire. She could feel the presence of Carol Lockwood, her boyfriend's dead mother, obviously there wasn't any ghost in the room, and Caroline just couldn't really live in this house. Tyler had left giving Matt the authority to the house to keep her safe, she didn't want to live in the house where her hybrid ex-boyfriend and his dead parents used to live, but this was all she could do to keep up her promise to him. He'd told her in that letter Matt had handed her that he'd always love her no matter what, she would try to hold on to that, for Stefan and Elena and everyone else who probably had bigger problems than ex-boyfriends to deal with. She hadn't even realised she was crying until the salt water from her eyes was threatening to fall into her mouth, she licked her lips and wiped her tears and took another big sip of the Bourbon. That moment, someone knocked, "Unless you're Stefan, you can LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE!" Caroline cried, the person knocked harder, Caroline groaned, and walked straight to the door, her vision a little woozy now thanks to all the Bourbon, she opened the door. And the last person she wanted to see stood in front of her, "Caroline," He said, she rolled her eyes; she didn't need this right now, "Didn't you see the sign on the doormat that said GO AWAY?" Caroline asked, Klaus ignored her rude comment, "Now, where are your manners, love? This is no way to treat a guest, now let me in; will you?" Caroline rolled her eyes, "No—your no guest of mine! You're the monster who has been chasing the love of my life, driving him away, making him flee for his life!" Klaus seemed unaffected, "Let me in." He said a little more seriously now, Caroline took another big sip of her Bourbon and pointed at the inside of the house with her Bourbon bottle, "You know what? Whatever, I…I don't even care, anymore! Come inside!"  
She said and walked back inside the house and sat down on one of the chairs, her vision was getting worse, everything started to spin a little, but she didn't let go of the Bourbon, "I think that's enough, Caroline." Klaus said, She rolled her eyes,  
"Yeah, because you suddenly care about me now?" Klaus gave her a longing look, "I always cared about you, if I didn't care your boyfriend would be long gone by now, although I do find the deal we made amusing, instead of killing him I am going to make his life a miserable hell, he will spend years and years of his life running from me, and then, when he finally can't take it anymore…Snap!" He made a little chopping motion under his chin, motioning he'd be dead. Caroline made a sick face, "You're disgusting." Klaus nodded no, "You can't blame me, love. Tyler made it his life's mission to kill me, he tried everything in his power to banish me, he un-sired my hybrids and ruined my life in general. You can't hate me for that." Caroline smirked at him, "Guess what? I do!" She left the Bourbon on the table, "In fact, why the hell are you even here?" Klaus smiled, "Straight to the point, then? Well, I was wondering if you had seen my obsessive little sister or knew about her whereabouts" Caroline gulped, the bourbon wasn't settling too well, she needed something stronger, probably blood. "No, I haven't seen that blonde vampire slut; can you leave me alone now?" Klaus looked genuinely hurt, but he covered it up well; "Very well, then." And with that, he was gone. Then her phone rang, she picked up the phone, it was Stefan. "Hey Stefan, right now's not the best time I—"  
"It's about Elena, Pack your bags, I think we have to fly to New York."**


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Apple

**CHAPTER 2: The Big Apple**

**Rebekah's POV:**

**Minivans were so old school, the engine coughed and hacked up steam, the road straight ahead was bumpy and wasn't settling well with Rebekah. "Would you please drive faster?" She asked to the driver of the useless car, who was a random guy who she'd compelled to follow Damon's car. "Yes, of course." He replied, they had almost reached New York City, she swore to herself she would compel herself a sleek black limo once she reached there, Mystic Falls just had miserable little people with miserably little cars. But New York City, ah, she remembered the city from the 80's and the 90's, the city was amazing, full of light and liveliness, music and bright, vibrant colours. Not even the loneliest people could feel bad in New York City, the city was just so alive. But Rebekah had to snap herself out of it, her real reason for coming to New York wasn't leisure, she was following Damon; who was searching for Katherine so he could snatch the cure from her and cram it down Elena's throat. Rebekah had offered her help; Damon being Damon of course, didn't take her up on the offer, manipulated her and snapped her neck. She was so done with taking crap from the Salvatore brothers and their hopeless little friends whose worlds revolved around that bitch, Elena. And she was so done with her ungrateful, useless brother and his stupid theories, she didn't even know where her other brother, Elijah was; and if he'd even heard about Kol's death. Rebekah hated them all, they were all involved in killing Kol and they all wanted to destroy her and her family. She just wanted to be free of all this, she just wanted the cure. And she was going to get it. Now that Elena had her humanity off, it would be just as easy to get her to help. She was going to get the cure for herself and skip that miserable town forever, to live the life she'd always dreamed of. And she didn't care who got hurt in the process. They were all just going to have to be collateral damage. **

***  
Stefan's POV:**

**New York CITY!?" Caroline cried, pacing from one end of the room to the other. "Don't we have our set of stupid problems right here in Mystic Falls? Like a big nasty centuries old love struck villain?" Stefan sighed, Caroline was already a mess, he didn't want to force her to come with him to find his brother and Elena, but he decided he would need the help and that if he'd ask nicely enough, Caroline would agree. Stefan had approached Bonnie to do a locator's spell on Damon, and he'd found out he was headed to New York. Something was wrong with Bonnie, she was under Silas's control; but thankfully, she still came through with the spell. "It's Elena we're talking about, and she's switched the flip and she's with Damon, don't you think this is a matter of concern?" Caroline nodded her head, "You tell me, Elena just tried to kill me two days back, remember?"  
"But she's still your best friend, remember?" Stefan persuaded, Caroline sighed, "You're right, I'm in. Plus I don't like the sound of Damon and Elena together anyway, because where there's Damon, there's trouble"  
Stefan stared down at the floor, he didn't feel too good about them being together in the city that never sleeps either, Elena's emotions were off, for all he knew, she'd already lured Damon in, if she persuaded Damon to switch his humanity off too... Stefan pushed the thought away, he had to have some faith on his brother, but did he really? Was he going to be able to trust Damon with Elena around? He highly doubted it. "Caroline, there's no time to waste, we're leaving, now."  
Caroline looked surprised, "Yeah, of course, but what about our Silas problem?"  
Stefan took a deep breath, "I guess we'll just have to deal with it after we get Elena back." Caroline nodded, and they headed for New York.**

Elena's POV:

**"I love New York; this place is perfect for a new vampire like you." Damon told Elena, she looked at him in the eyes, "Why did you really bring me here, Damon?" Damon put a hand to his heart and in mock hurt, he said, "Are you doubting me, Elena? We're just here for some fun!" Elena didn't buy it, she knew the Salvatore brothers way too well, "Just yesterday you were forcing me to show some restraint and today you bring me to an All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet? Gotta admit, it's a little suspicious" Damon grinned, "You're smarter since you turned off that little switch of yours, but you see Elena, I asked you to show restraint back in Mystic Falls, it's a small town, people notice when people go missing. But here, you can feed all you want, New York city is so alive; a little death goes unnoticed, you won't have to run or shower in vervain, you can just have fun." Elena still didn't buy it, Damon had motive, he always did, after all, the only thing both he and Stefan wanted was for her to switch her emotions back on, like that was going to do her any good? She didn't need to be that stupid scared little girl that she used to be, now, she could be whoever she wanted; whatever she wanted, she was a vampire and she didn't care about feelings or emotions, all she wanted to do, was have some fun. And she wasn't going to let Damon stand in her way, if Damon was playing her (which he 99.9% probably was), she would just have to play along.  
"Alright, I believe you, so what's our first stop?"  
Damon's POV:**

**Elena and Damon walked into Wild Boar, according to Damon, one of his favourite hangout spots from the 70's and 80's. It was a night club, and it was empty. "Wow, this looks awesome." Elena said, sarcastically, "Relax, Elena, people don't start coming in before midnight, this place is packed after 12, and you can feed all you want then" Elena nodded, Damon just hoped she was buying everything he was saying, she was smarter, more devious and ruthless with her humanity switched off, she was almost Katherine-like. And he had to find that little slut vampire before she caused any more trouble, he was going to find that cure and snatch it from her bony hands and then he was going to stake her, he had had enough of Katherine's nuisance to last a lifetime; and a lifetime was a long, miserable time for vampires. He wasn't going to let that whore ruin his life, which she was already pretty good at. Damon had a long list of people he hated, who's heads he wanted to see on a stick, but Katherine was ****_numero uno. _****He was sick of her giggles, her constant blabbing, her fake love, all the love he'd ever had for her had turned into pure, solid, hate. And he wasn't going to let anything happen to Elena, Damon knew that one day Elena's switch was going to be switched back on, and he didn't want her to be overwhelmed by guilt because of all the bad things that she had done. He was the one who started this mess for her; he was going to be the one to finish it. He didn't care what his annoying; control freak baby bro thought of him, he knew what he was doing. "What's wrong, cupcake? Too many memories to handle?" Elena asked, "The new Elena talks to much." Damon said,  
"Guess who I learnt that from?" She said, with a smirk. "I'm bored and hungry, Damon, can we do something fun now?" Damon sighed, "Patience honey, this place should be flooding with people very soon"  
Elena came closer to him, "Wanna have some fun while we wait?" She asked, unzipping his jacket, "Isn't this all that you wanted? My attention, my love, my body...finally, I'm all yours." She whispered to him, he knew she was manipulating him, he controlled himself, her fingers traced his lips, he caught her hand, "Oh, come on, I'm not your brother's girl anymore Damon. You're free to do whatever you want." Damon clenched his fists, her warm, sweet breath threatening to lure him into the trap. Elena was playing him, and it was easy for her. He had to control himself and just then, he felt someone behind him, a strong hand hit the back of his head and pushed him onto the table, he tried to move his head away but the hand was strong, "Hello Damon, you should have at least called before leaving town, I was worried sick." Rebekah said.  
"What are ****_you _****doing here?" Damon complained, she let go of his throbbing head. Elena smiled, "Yeah, what are you doing here, Rebekah?"  
"Aw, Damon didn't tell you? He's on a mission to find Katherine so he can snatch the cure from her and cram it down your throat" She said, ****_the sneaky little bitch! _****Damon thought, Elena glared at Damon, then smiled again, "Interesting..."  
"And he declined my offer to help so I thought I'd show up here myself and set him straight." She added, people slowly started to flood in as Damon had predicted and all the three of them moved into a corner as the lights dimmed and music started to blare from speakers on all the four corners, a live band was setting up their stage soon enough. "It would be a pity if we had to create a scene right here right now, so you better start talking on what you've found out on Katherine's whereabouts" Original Barbie said, Damon groaned, "Don't you have anything better to do? I suggest you go bother you're original freak of a brother" She gave him an evil look, "Relax both of you, I'm gonna buy us some drinks then we can talk all about Katherine's whereabouts. And Damon will have to cooperate, if you don't, I have some special new tricks I'd like to try on you." Elena said, flashing a smile at Rebekah.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dirty Dancing

**CHAPTER 3: Dirty Dancing**

**Barbie Klaus and feeling less Elena bonding? That was certainly a sign of the apocalypse, Rebekah's sudden entry had practically ruined Damon's plan, now Elena was definitely going to be two steps ahead of him if he tried to pull anything. He'd probably have to ask for Stefan's help...and if that didn't work out either, Klaus's. Damn it! He knew he should have daggered her and not just let her go with a snapped neck, perhaps he had been feeling generous. "What do you want, Rebekah? Was it necessary to stamp all over my badass plan?"  
Rebekah turned around to look at Elena, who was buying drinks at the bar, then turned back to face him, "Of course it was, considering you snapped my neck and everything else you've done." Damon smirked, "You know that there's no chance of you getting your nasty little hands on the cure with Elena's humanity turned off, right?" Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Fat chance. I am stronger than you, and you don't even have the weapon that can kill me anymore." Damon groaned, "We'll still find a way, maybe we will give your brother a call to come and get you." Rebekah just smiled, "Why are you so keen on getting rid of me? Elena doesn't want to be cured, and I thought you liked her better this way. You do realize the cure will turn her back to the human, Stefan-loving Elena right? And then you'll be right back to where you begun, babysitting your brother's girl, how pathetic." Damon hated when people would go there, he wanted to snap this bitch's neck a million more times, he knew that, he knew Elena would probably go back to being in love with Stefan, but it would be better than her turning into Katherine 2.0, he had to make himself believe that, so that he wouldn't do anything crazy or stupid. And he had a track record in being crazy and stupid, but he'd get around Rebekah, he knew ways into her head. "Don't even think about it," Rebekah said, "After everything you've done to me, you don't even deserve to be alive right now; so I suggest you shut up or the next thing to come out of your mouth will be your teeth." Damon was so beyond her stupid threats, "I'm sorry, did I hurt your precious feelings, when I snapped your neck, stabbed you in the back, slept with you then—" "Shut up!" She cried, she looked like she was going to cry for a second, then her expression hardened and she gave him a devious smile, "You're not getting rid of me that easily." **

**Rebekah's POV:**

**Rebekah couldn't stand another second around Damon, so she went up to Elena, she handed Rebekah a shot glass, and they clenched the glasses and drank a few rounds. "Do you wanna dance?" She asked, Elena looked over Rebekah's shoulder at Damon, who was clearly drunk, dancing with some random blonde; feeding from her at the same time. "Why not?"  
They headed over to the dance floor, moving to the beats. "You know you're a lot more fun with your humanity turned off" Rebekah said to Elena above the loud music, "Oh, don't underestimate me! I know how much you always hated me, Rebekah." She shouted back, "Changed my opinion!"  
Rebekah scanned the nightclub for the first time, as much as she hated Damon, he had a wonderful taste. Two bars spun the length of the room, facing each other; countertops made of black granite and tempered glass, shiny and spotlessly clean. They were framed by illuminated shelves made of glass, sustaining millions of bottle of alcohol. With good looking bar tenders awaiting a command behind the counters, but this was only visible to her with her vampire vision; the view was almost completely blocked otherwise by throngs of people dancing on a very crowded dance floor. The flashing lights on the dance floor radiated in every possible colour, thrashing in all directions hitting the multiple mirrors surrounding the room. The dance floor reminded Rebekah of a very large, colourful, glowing rubrics cube. The band on the stage sang with full energy, the place itself made Rebekah want to forget about all her worries, problems and just let go. She could feel Elena thinking the same way, she had to admit, switching it off didn't seem to do much bad to Elena, she saw Elena truly having the time of her life, she had known the girl for awhile now and though she never admitted it, she felt sorry for her sometimes, even in Elena's brightest smiles were hidden pain. But now, she looked like she was truly having a blast, like she had no care in the world; which obviously, she didn't. Though there were times she felt bad for her, Rebekah truly envied her, and even now, with her humanity turned off, she envied her. "Damon's coming our way." E lena said, snapping her back to reality. "Oh, and he's brought dinner", Damon came over to the two of them; hauling the blonde girl he was feeding on with him, "Bon appetite, ladies." He said, Elena didn't hesitate one bit, she smiled at Damon and pulled the poor blonde girl towards her, then she lifted her hair and dropped them on the other side, so she could bite into her neck, she slowly sunk her fangs into the girl's neck, the girl fought for balance but Elena wouldn't let go too easily, she just kept on going, Damon smiled at Rebekah and signalled her to join. ****_Oh, what the hell. _****Rebekah held onto the girl from the other side and pulled her hair up and then sunk her fangs in too. She loved the taste of the fresh blood, it refreshed her, made her feel stronger and in control, less vulnerable. She finally let go, "That's enough" Damon told Elena as Rebekah moved away, wiping her face clean to hide any evidence of blood. Elena let go too and Damon compelled the blonde to forget about what happened and go home. Rebekah looked around, nobody had seemed to notice that they had been feeding, she turned to talk to Elena then noticed Elena and Damon had started to dance, coming closer to each other. Rebekah could tell how Elena's mind was working, she was going to get Damon to spill by making him fall in love with her all over again. Emotional blackmail, the same exact thing Damon had done to Rebekah to read all her thoughts. He deserved it, she thought, stepped away and moving to the music on her own, finally she and Elena were on the same page. Well, sort of.  
***

**Stefan's POV:**

**Klaus called Stefan for the hundredth time that day, "I was with Caroline; you know she wouldn't have agreed to come if she knew you we're coming too, Klaus." Klaus shook his head, "My deal is, I don't care what Caroline says, I need to find my sister." Stefan rolled his eyes, "Wild Boar Club, that's where they are."  
"And you didn't go spy on your brother yet, mate?" Klaus asked,  
"I trust my brother, and I don't trust you, so why don't you just go up to your sister and leave us out of this one?" Klaus laughed on the other line,  
"I'll leave you out of this one for now, Stefan. But you should probably go make sure your brother isn't having the time of his life with your girl while you babysit a heart that cannot be mended." Klaus said, obviously talking about Caroline. "Goodbye, Klaus." Stefan cut the phone, "Who was that?" He turned with a start, and grinned a sheepish grin at Caroline who stood right in front of him with her arms crossed.  
"How much of that conversation did you hear?"  
"Enough to understand you were talking to Klaus! I can't believe this, Stefan!"  
He groaned, like he didn't have enough problems, but he felt bad for her, he knew he shouldn't have lied to her. He sighed, "Sit down, please?"  
They were at a pub called, 'Shelly's and were making their next move. 'Shelly's' was your average New York City pub filled with cheap smokers and stoners and strippers. "You could have just told me you know..."  
"Look, I'm sorry, Caroline. But if we are going to find and outsmart Katherine, we might just need his help, Klaus came here looking for Rebekah and we needed back up so—" She cut him off,  
"So you thought a thousand year old original vampire who can't be killed is someone you'd prefer to have on our side." Stefan nodded,  
"But you do know Katherine has the cure that can literally reverse that don't you?"  
"All the more reason he will help in finding her and taking the cure from her, he can't risk dying and we can't risk letting him die, considering lots of vampires from his bloodline would die, Damon and I too." Caroline sighed,  
"I guess I get it, I just wish you had told me." Stefan smiled and patted Caroline on the shoulder like it was all going to be okay. Caroline and he went long back, she was like his best friend, he'd helped her when she was in transition and practically saved her life, ever since then Caroline had been returning the favour, the both of them had grown close. "Here's your drink, maam." A waitress told Caroline, as she didn't hesitate one bit and gulped down the beer.  
And now he was worried about her, she was a mess ever since Tyler had left. "Slow down on the drinks, you'll empty the bar." Caroline didn't stop to talk until she was finished then wiped her mouth clean, "Wow, Stefan has a sense of humour"  
Stefan gave her a half-smile, "You'll survive this, you know that right?"  
Her smile disappeared, "Yeah right I'm a murderous vampire who just got dumped by her boyfriend who's being chased by a thousand year old hybrid, it's a very good day to be Caroline Forbes" She said sarcastically, "Hey, hey,"  
He said, trying to sound as comforting as possible, "I know how it feels, I'm in the same position remember? The girl I love is out there canoodling with my brother! But we don't give up on the people we love, Care, we fight. You're gonna be okay." Caroline laughed, "I just can't believe you said 'canoodling'" Stefan smiled again, and then she sighed, "You have to know that's not really her canoodling with Damon right? It's just the worst part of her, when she turned she lost her senses, but the real Elena, my best friend, the human one, she loves you Stefan, for her, it's always been you; and it's always going to be only, you." Stefan smiled,  
"See you're gonna be fine!" Caroline smiled, "Maybe so, thanks for the pep talk, I think I needed to hear that. So, what now?"  
"Now," Stefan said, signalling a waitress for the bill,  
"We find Katherine and rip her heart out." **

**Caroline's POV:**

**Caroline was still waiting at the bar for Klaus, yes Klaus, she didn't want to see his hybrid face right now but she had no choice, Stefan had gone to spy on Elena, Damon and Rebekah (obviously) and left her to team up with Klaus in order to find out where Katherine was. Damon had told Stefan that he was already on it, but Caroline was guessing Stefan didn't trust his brother enough, not even after all they'd been through go figure. The bell on top of the door chimed as it did every time someone walked into the bar and Klaus came and sat down in front of her, "Greetings, love, I believe we have a lot of work to do." **

**Damon's POV:**

**"New York is one beautiful city." Damon said, staring at the city that spread out below him, they'd come up to the rooftop to have a little drink. Rebekah had gone MIA and he had to make sure Elena would trust him so that he could carry on with his plan. "Sure is, and fun too, but you know what's more fun? Being up here, with you..." She said, ****_there we go with the emotional blackmail, _****the DJ's music could be heard upstairs on the roof too, and that was the best part. Damon had some of his own tricks up his sleeve when it came to emotional blackmail.  
He stood up and offered her his hand, "Care for a dance?"  
"Up here?" She said, a smile lightning up her face, "Unless-"  
She stood up and put her arms around his neck, "Shh, it's perfect."  
They moved slowly to the music playing downstairs, his arms rested at her waist, the old (unsired) Elena would probably never let him do that.  
"Look at the stars," Damon said, not letting go of her while they danced,  
their feet in perfect rhythm and sync with the music,  
"See that constellation?" "It's surprising; I didn't know it was possible to see stars in New York." Elena said, "Not usually, no, but sometimes on really special nights, on really special spots, with really special people, you just might have a chance." This was easy for him, he was in love with Elena and even though her humanity was off, this was so far one of the best nights of his life, being at his favourite pub from the 80's with the girl he loves, dancing on the rooftop underneath the stars...it was all too good to be true, and that's why life is a bitch, because none of this ****_was_**** true, Elena didn't feel anything, she had the switch turned off, so this all really wasn't true, it truly was too good to be true, life worked in cruel ways, at least in Damon's experience it did, it was like he'd starved for days and there was cake (let's take blood instead, shall we?) left right in front of him but he couldn't drink it. "What happened, Damon? You seem worried" Elena said, leaning in closer to him, her mouth inches away from his, he could feel her breath, her heart beating, the smell of her perfume, the smell of her hair, "Don't doubt yourself Damon, this is right, it's all right, I want this, ****_you_**** want this, don't think twice just relax and..." she kissed him gently, and he couldn't stop himself, he pulled her closer, his arms wrapped around her waist, and they kissed for a very long time. For a little while he almost got carried away then realized that she was playing him and almost succeeding in doing so, he pushed her away, "Come on, Damon," She said, signalling him to continue dancing with her, or smooching her, or whatever he was doing up here with her, "Don't lie to me, tell me, what are we really doing here in New York?" Damon smiled, "Oh you stone cold bitch, you know what, no, you're no less than Katherine, but don't use these tricks on me, honey, I invented these tricks." He said, he stopped dancing with her and grabbed a bottle of rum from the table and gulped some of it down, "I know how you're mind works now, you want to know where Katherine is? Well, see, the thing is, I don't know where she is yet. You wanted the truth? There, all you had to do was ask"  
Elena played safe, "What are you talking about?"  
And at that moment, Rebekah came in, "I have news on Katherine."  
"So do I." Stefan came in next, Damon pulled himself as away as he could from Elena, "What are you doing here, brother?" **


	4. Chapter 4: Misery Loves Company

**Chapter 4: Misery Loves Company **

***  
Klaus's POV:**

**"Why are we here?" Caroline groaned for the hundredth time,  
"A friend of mine has been working over at here for over a century, he's met almost every vampire who's ever visited New York City, I believe he has some information on Katerina, at least, that's what he tells me."  
"And what if he doesn't have any information?" Caroline asked,  
"Then I tear out his liver." Caroline looked generally disgusted as she always did whenever he was near her, he couldn't say it didn't bother him, Caroline knew too well that he wouldn't hurt her, and she took advantage of it.  
They walked into his old friend, Diego Richards, bar. Diego was a warlock, a male witch in other words. He knew everything about everything practically, Klaus knew he was stubborn, but he'd get him to agree. "Oh, look who's here after a whole century, must say, surprised to see you here Nic, that too with such a, ****_interesting,_**** new woman by your side."  
"I'm not Klaus's woman, okay?" Caroline said, in a rather rough tone,  
Klaus didn't mind of course, he didn't appreciate the tone Diego was using, he'd forgotten what a pain Diego could be. "Wow, pretty and dangerous, I like what I'm seeing, Nic." Klaus smiled then caught Diego by the neck,  
"Say another word and I'll rip each of your intestines and make you swallow them!" Diego was unamused, "Please Nic, I'm not threatened by you."  
Klaus hated witches, but this was the only way he was going to get any information on Katerina, which if he didn't all the supernatural beings he'd ever killed would come back to existence and ambush him, he couldn't afford to take that risk. Caroline just pushed Klaus away and stood with her arms crossed in front of Diego, "Look, we are here for business. We need all the information you have on a doppelganger vampire called Katherine Pierce." Diego's eyes instantly lit up, he already looked like a midget as it was, he was short and had brown extra curly hair, his face looked like he had just drank several cups of coffee, he wore awkward rags that people in today's generation seem to call 'fashion', jeans that were torn up in places like on the knee and a t-shirt with a inappropriate slogan that read, Green Day. Whatever that meant, "Wait, if I tell you what do I get in return?"  
"I don't know about that, but I do have a pretty clear idea on what you will get if you don't tell us immediately." Klaus said, using his best 'in-control' voice. Diego got mad, he bought his hands together, and Caroline started to scream, she put her hands to her ears, "Ouch!" Klaus was desperate, "Stop it! Don't hurt her! I said, stop it!" He screamed, but Diego just kept on going, Klaus couldn't take it anymore, Caroline was screaming in pain, he grabbed Diego and snapped his neck.  
The male witch fell to the floor, Caroline looked terrified, he didn't think twice he ran to her side, and held her by the shoulders, "Are you alright?"  
"You just...he just...you..." Klaus had realized he'd just killed Diego in his own bar, it was a good thing it was closed. But Diego was a dick, and now he could find out all the information he needed on his own, "How will...Katherine?" Caroline said, still stammering, "One thing I know about my late friend Diego is that he stashed all his vampire info in his house, I bet we will find plenty on Katerina there."  
"You just killed him!" She cried, getting into her senses and pushing him away, "You'd rather have him torture you with that juju?"  
"This is not working! Urgh!" She said, pacing from one end of the small bar to the other, "Sue me for trying to save your petty little life, again." He said, tired of being polite, "Is killing always the way out of every little situation for you?" She asked,  
"I was desperate," Caroline looked overwhelmed, "Don't ****_ever _****do that again, you hear me? Not in front of me, gosh" Klaus looked away and stared at Diego's dead body, "What do we do with him now?" she asked  
"I'll drag him out, and bury him somewhere, I'm giving you an address go there and start digging, I'll be there soon enough."  
Reluctantly, she nodded, took the address from him and walked out.  
How long was she going to resist him? He was amused to find out...**

Stefan's POV:

**"So Katherine's been here?" Damon asked, "Oh yes, my bet is, she's still here." Stefan said, resisting the urge of punching his brother, not like he didn't deserve it, Klaus had been right, Damon was up on the roof doing god knows what with Elena and it upset him, a-lot. On the other hand, he had no idea what Rebekah was doing here to complicate matters.  
Elena smiled at both of them, "Join the party"  
"How did you get to New York, baby bro?" Damon said, walking towards him, Stefan had noticed the way Damon shuffled as far from Elena as he could get once he saw him, Stefan was going to punch him for that, later.  
"You don't cover your tracks very well, Damon. Maybe the next time you want to run away with Elena you could make sure a witch isn't able to track you."  
"Aw, c'mon! I knew my plan wasn't Bonnie proof!" Damon whined,  
"And were you two sneaky brats working together?" He asked, looking more at Rebekah than at him, Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Please, I know better than to trust any of you two Salvatores, I have a plan of my own, Stefan was just at the right time at the right place, i suppose."  
"Let's get to business, shall we? What did the two of you dig up on Katherine?" Elena asked, "Stefan first." She added, smiling at him, he sighed,  
"I had a talk with a friend of mine, he told me he saw a female vampire at his bar two days ago, his description fits Katherine perfectly."  
"Wait a minute..." Damon said, "That means..."  
"Katherine's in New York right now." Rebekah completed. "Great, we don't need Rebekah now, let's go dig up more info" Damon said, Rebekah smirked at him,  
"I found out an address, I think I know where the bitch is residing."  
Elena's smile widened, "We split up, tomorrow morning, Rebekah and I go search her house, the two of you, do...well, whatever you want."  
"Wait a second, you and Rebekah? Together? Bad idea, I don't trust her one bit."  
Damon complained, "Oh, but you trust little miss no emotions over there?" Rebekah asked, Stefan gave Damon his rudest look,  
"Back me up on this, Stefan!"  
"Rebekah has information, the two of them can go. I'm on their side for now, and we have a little talking to do ourselves, Damon."  
He rolled his eyes like he knew this was coming up, "Fine! Then don't complain when I tell you 'I told you so' when the two of them screw up royally."  
"Oh shut up Shaggy and Scooby, and listen to me clearly. I don't need any of your permissions; I chose to go with Rebekah and I'm going with her, I need to find Katherine, so that I can take the cure from her and keep it as far away as I can from the two of you. If you try and stop me, there will be consequences." Elena said, "Rebekah, are you coming?"  
Elena was halfway to the door leading back downstairs into the disco,  
"Right behind you." Rebekah answered, giving one last smirk at the two of them before following Elena out. "Let me guess, you want to yell at me for taking your girlfriend for a spin, I was trying to find Katherine, you know, I had a plan, you and Barbie Klaus ruined it for me."  
Stefan nodded his head no, "Oh, don't give me that crap, Damon. I know you like Elena this way, you wanted her to embrace being a vampire? There, you got what you wanted!" Before Damon could protest, Stefan's cell started to ring loud,  
"Hello?" He picked up, "Hey sweetheart, you miss me?"  
"Katherine." He said, instantly picking up her voice,  
"You know I care about you Stefan, you know that right?"  
"What do you want, Katherine?" He asked, "I want nothing, I'm just calling to warn you, a little head's up, you know, I'm in the middle of something, if you or Elena or anybody, tries to ruin that for me, you're gonna be in some trouble."  
She said, "Don't be stupid, just tell us where you are, Katherine. I'm not buying this, any of it." He replied, she giggled,  
"Don't sign your own death sentence Stefan, this is bigger than you and me. Anyway," She went on, "Try and meddle, you'll be responsible for what happens next." Damon grabbed the phone, "Are you working with Silas?"  
She laughed, "Puh-leeze, no, I don't work with or for anyone. Just telling you, any of you mess up my plan, I'll create living hell for you."  
"You bloody—"  
Katherine cut Damon off before he could curse some more,  
"I won't repeat myself, boys. Don't tell me I didn't warn you."  
Stefan sighed; he'd just been threatened by two ex-girlfriends.**

**Caroline's POV:**

**"Now if I was a horny dick named Diego where would I hide my important stuff?" Caroline asked herself, she was inside the dude who'd just been killed by Klaus's home. And she felt, awkward, more than usual. She was having mixed feelings, I mean of course, Diego was trying to kill her or hit on her, or hurt her, or something...she probably would've killed him herself if she could have. But seeing Klaus do it; it just felt wrong. Everything he did just felt wrong to her at the moment, but she couldn't understand why. Then a cartoon light bulb flashed over her head, she found Diego's boxer cabinet, she half-expected some info to be there, but no luck, she tore the room apart, checked on top of and underneath the bed, inside his closet, in the cabinets, on desks, even inside the bathroom and found nothing. She sat down on the bed, exhausted when someone stepped in, she twirled around as quick as possible and found Klaus staring at her in that creepy way he always did, she called it Klaus's Loverboy look, seriously, sometimes Caroline wondered what he saw in her, why he behaved the way he did around her and her only, but she didn't say any of that out loud of course she just went,  
"Well, I didn't find it in his boxers."  
Klaus grinned at her, "Did I forget to tell you where he kept them, love? Did you check the book shelf?"  
Caroline dug her nails into the palms of her hands, "How could I have forgotten the book shelf?"  
Klaus walked over to the book shelf and started flipping through,  
"I've heard that people in the 21****st**** century make a-lot of jokes on blondes."  
"Hey—Not funny! I'm actually pretty smart" She said, defending herself,  
"Mmm hmm, you're the head of the Mystic Falls beautification committee, that's real ivy league nowadays, isn't it?" She smirked and picked up a pillow and threw it at him, "Sure, make fun of me all you want, at least I'm not a billion years old, I mean how can you be this handsome anyway? Aren't you supposed to be all papery and white-haired by now?" He looked up at her with a small intrigued smile,  
"So you think I'm handsome?"  
She bit her lip, opened her mouth, and then closed it because she didn't really have anything to say. "Well...do you?"  
She nodded, "Perhaps, but that doesn't matter, if I was a heartless, cold-blooded hybrid monster, I probably wouldn't have been able to look at myself in the mirror." Klaus stopped smiling, he looked away, looking genuinely hurt,  
"I think I found something," He said, picking up a light blue cardboard box and opening it to reveal a dozen different kinds of belongings, wallets, jewellery, cell phones, and perfume bottles. The guy wasn't just a horny dick, but a thief too.  
"Diego here, stole from vampires and only vampires, he stole something from every vampire who's ever been to his bar, except us I suppose, point is, if we can find one of Katherine's items in here, we can—"  
"Get Bonnie to do a locator spell and track her down!" Caroline completed,  
Klaus nodded, "Something like that."  
He continued to look through the stuff in the box,  
she saw he was constantly frowning while doing so, not even attempting to start a conversation, "Don't give me the puppy dog looks, it won't work." She said,  
"What looks?" He asked, not even looking up at her,  
"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Caroline cried, feeling insulted,  
"What do you want me to say, Caroline? Haven't I finished making a complete fool out of myself by now?" He asked,  
Caroline looked into his eyes, "Don't give me that crap, I would never accept you after all the things you've done, especially to Tyler!"  
Klaus put down the box for a second and stood up and barged right into her personal space, his face, inches away from her own, he always did this when he was trying to prove a point, he stared right into her eyes, his blue green eyes were deep and entrancing but she would never fall for them after everything that had happened. Even though they'd been in this position before, she felt strangely uncomfortable, her stomach felt weird and she felt goose bumps tugging at her skin. She could feel his hot breath on her face, she could hear his heart beat with her vamp-hearing, she could feel the tension around them,  
"Just answer one question for me, Caroline, and I'll never bother again."  
"G-go ahead..." She said, controlling her stammer, he held on to one of her hands, his touch was warm and comfortable, it sent her pulse racing for some reason, no, she didn't like him, it was obviously because he could rip her neck off at any given moment, but for some reason, she wasn't afraid of him, she couldn't be, even after all he'd done. "If I was a nobleman like in the old days, if I wasn't the man I am today, would you have...you know?"  
She let go of his hand, pulling herself a little away so she could comfortably speak, "I...I can't answer that."  
"Just, please, do and I'll leave you alone, Caroline, I promise."  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, deep down she knew the answer, but what would he think of her if she said so?  
"Caroline?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes, Klaus I would have fallen for you, probably hard. But the fact remains that you ****_are _****the fringing man you are today and neither you nor me can change that! No woman can ever be okay with the things you've done, Klaus. No woman ever will, I certainly won't!"  
Klaus didn't seem to get angry, he moved out of her personal space just a little and smiled down at himself, "Why are you smiling, huh?"  
That moment she heard footsteps, and turned around, Klaus was already half way to the door of the house, "Oh, did I walk in on a moment, guys? Oh, I'm sorry." Elena said.  
"Elena! What the hell are you doing here?" Caroline cried,  
Klaus grabbed her by the arm, and twisted it, "Ouch! Let me go you freak!" She cried, "I gave Stefan strict orders to keep you away right now, with your switch turned off you're of no use to any of us."  
She released herself from his grip, "So Stefan's been taking orders from you huh? Interesting..."  
Caroline made a face at her, "What do you want, Elena?"  
Elena nodded her head, looking genuinely confused, "Now, is that the way to speak to your best friend?"  
"My best friend died the night you turned off your humanity! And after you tried to kill me, I don't think there's any other tone I'd like to use here." She said,  
"Hmm, sorry about that by the way, you've always really annoyed me anyway."  
"Wait a second," Klaus said, then he shoved her and grabbed her by the neck, "Let me go! Urgh!" She cried, "Um, lighten up there?" Caroline said sounding helpless, "She's not Elena." Klaus said, Caroline's eyes widened, "Katherine?"  
Katherine smiled, "It's getting so easy to fool you people these days." **


	5. Chapter 5: The TroubleMaker

**CHAPTER 5: The TroubleMaker**

**"So Caroline texted me, Katherine showed up for a little visit." Stefan told Damon, they were sitting in Damon's car, after the whole Team Rebekah joins Team Elena situation, Damon had thought they both needed a drink; Stefan of course, had to agree, he still had to punch his idiotic brother in the face for doing what he did. "No way, isn't Klaus with Caroline? Katherine wouldn't be stupid enough to go in front of him."  
"True, but she has the cure now, she has leverage plus, she went there impersonating Elena, like she always does." "You're telling me that Katherine is with Klaus with the only weapon in the world that can kill him with only Blondie as his bodyguard?" Damon asked, Stefan nodded,  
"You do know that we could get killed if something happens to him right?"  
Stefan nodded, "I'm aware."  
"So why are we wasting our time here, again?" He hit the exhilarator and they sped off. "Damon, Katherine will be gone by the time we reach there!"  
"Don't be too sure, baby bro. We might just make it in time!"  
***

**"We've been looking all over for you, you sneaky,** **conniving —"  
"Uh, uh...You want to be nice to me right now, Caroline. After all, if I kill Klaus, Tyler dies...At least we can be sure about that."  
Klaus looked like he was going to burst, he shoved her, "Give me the cure!"  
"Not a chance in hell." Katherine responded cheekily,  
Caroline closed her eyes, she really didn't know what she should do. "Look, I'm not here to make a mess, not right now, not in these shoes." Katherine told them, twirling her right foot in the air, flaunting her shiny leather boots. "Then what are you here for?" Klaus was obviously getting seriously pissed off, after all she had the only weapon in the world that could kill him. "I'm here to talk."  
Caroline squinted her eyes, "So talk"  
"With pleasure, tell him, to get his bony hands off of me."  
"Not scared of me anymore, Katherine? You should be...did you forget? Let's jog your memory then, shall we? You spent more than a 100 years running from me, after I killed your family, ah, I still remember them screaming and begging for their lives—" "Shut up!" Katherine cried,  
"Very well, then." He said, he let go of her. She dusted off her jeans and stepped forward, "It was interesting to hear that the Princess of Purity tried to kill her best friend" Katherine told Caroline, she knew she was hinting at Elena. Caroline's jaw dropped, "So you haven't heard, then?"  
"Heard what?"  
"After you ruthlessly killed off poor Jeremy she couldn't bare it, she switched off her humanity! And this, the state she's in now—it's all your fault! Just because Klaus killed all your family you wanna stoop to his level and kill the last of her's? Gotta say, that's low, even for you."  
Katherine smirked, but she seemed more interested in knowing that Elena had switched off her humanity, "Oh, wow, so not so pure anymore huh, good to know." She marched to the other end of the room, Klaus looked ready to shoot Caroline herself for saying those things, but Caroline had to get it all out of her system, in front of her, stood the guy who'd killed her boyfriend's mom and then driven him off the face of the earth and the girl who was the root of all their problems, who's responsible for the position Elena was in now.  
"Urgh! I'm so mad right now!" Caroline cried,  
"Shh, relax I'm just here to warn you then I'm gone. So listen to me clearly. Don't try and find the cure, my bet is Damon and Stefan can't wait to get their hands on it now that their precious Elena needs it more than ever. But if any of you mess with it, or try and find me again. There will be blood."  
"Are you trying to blackmail us?" Caroline asked, surprised at Klaus's silence, "There's a difference between blackmail and warning. This is me warning you, all of you." "You gotta be kidding me." Caroline said, she turned to Klaus, who was deep in thought, finally, he spoke up,  
"I see what's going on here. You look different Katerina that look on your face...what are you hiding?"  
She gave him a stone cold smile, "Why would you think that?"  
"I don't think anything, I know it. You are really making sure we don't make any moves against you, which, surprises me, because usually, at least, the Salvatores are not much of a threat to you, nor am I now that you have the cure. So why would it matter so much if we tried to take the cure from you or meddle? You're trying to be sure...you seem almost...afraid, of what might happen, if we don't listen to you. You're being controlled by something...what is it?" Klaus asked,  
"I don't like to be controlled, I'm nobody's little bitch, Klaus." Katherine said,  
"Oh on the contrary, it seems like you certainly are, in fact, you might not even have the cure with you anymore—"  
Katherine got super angry, "Maybe I really should kill you? Or better..." Katherine took out a stake and was about to hit it at Caroline but Klaus came in front of her and before Caroline knew what was going on she stuck the stake into Klaus's chest instead and vanished.  
Klaus fell to the ground.  
Caroline stared at the spot where Katherine stood a millisecond ago,  
"Maybe I should go after her?"  
"If you didn't...notice...I...need...help..." he struggled to speak, she turned to glare at him, "Who even asked you to do that? And it's just a stake, pull it out, that's what you usually do, isn't it?"  
He pointed at the stake sticking out of his chest, "She knew I would s-swoop in to...save you...l-look...look at the stake close...closely"  
Caroline realized it was the White Oak Stake, "Oh my god. Where did she get that?" then she realized in how much pain he must've been in. He was lucky she'd missed his heart, the stake was right under it. "Okay, I'm going to...pull it out now" Caroline said, "Or wait...maybe I shouldn't, its good to see you suffer, you deserve it after everything you've done."  
He was sweating and in so much pain he could barely speak, he gritted his teeth, sounding almost desperate, "Don't...do this to me, C-Caroline..."  
She sighed, why was she such a nice person?  
She pulled the stake out, he screamed.  
"Is it better now?" She asked, "No...a little piece, of the stake...it's still inside of me...get it out, please!"  
Caroline rolled her eyes, "You can deal with that much pain. Unless you apologize for killing Aunt Jenna, for using my best friend as a blood bag, for making Stefan go dark side, for chasing Tyler away, and everything else that you've done."  
"No!" He choked, "Okay then." She shrugged, getting up,  
"No...don't do this...Caroline!" He tugged at her jeans,  
she kneeled back down to look him in the eyes, "I want a proper apology Klaus. You know I deserve it. Or I can leave you here, crying in pain. I really can."  
"I've saved your...life, more than once."  
"That's because you put it in danger, more than once. Let's not forget that, shall we?" Caroline snapped, she wanted some justice for everything that had happened, she finally felt herself in control in front of him. "Fine. S-so-sorry, okay? Now HELP ME!" He cried, Caroline sighed, "Take off your shirt."  
And he did, she came a little closer to him and noticed the marks of the stake, he was bleeding a little bit. She also couldn't help but notice his body; she'd never seen him shirtless before, he was good looking no doubt, ugh shut up Caroline! Do what you gotta do and move away from him! A voice reminded her, she could feel his eyes on her but she didn't look back at him, she took a napkin from one of the drawers and started to dab at his chest, his chest moved slowly as he breathed, she kept dabbing, trying to avoid the fact that he was attractive and that he was STILL staring at her, "Ready? I'm going to pull this out, it might hurt."  
He didn't reply, he just kept staring at her, and she was feeling more uncomfortable than ever, "You're stupid." She told him, he smiled just a little bit, "You're beautiful." He replied, she rolled her eyes, "When will you give up?"  
"I never will. You don't become the biggest and the baddest if you are the giving up type you know." She nodded her head in bewilderment; she couldn't believe he actually thought he had some chance with her, "Not so big and bad, now are you?" She asked, she gently put one hand on his flat stomach, and the other on his stone chest, she could see a little piece of the white oak stake sticking out, his chest heaved, but she manage to pull it out as quick as possible. "Ouch!"  
"You deserved that." She said, standing up and brushing her hands off.**

Damon stopped the car and they barged into the house on the address Caroline had texted them. Instead of finding Katherine there, they found Klaus and Caroline staring at each other. "Is this some kind of joke? Was Katherine really here? Or am I stuck in some cheesy romantic chick flick?" Damon asked,  
Caroline moved steps away from Klaus, "What happened?" Stefan said, trying to sound more civil than his brother, "He tried to save my life for the second time today that's what." Caroline replied, Damon gave Klaus a sceptical look, "Katherine happened." 

**"Ugh, this house smells like old people" Rebekah said as she and Elena walked around the house where Katherine supposedly lived. "Stop complaining so much, I'm starting to get allergic of your voice." Rebekah sighed, she never could stand Elena as it is, she was not much of a charm with her humanity off either. "Remember what we're here for." Elena said, "We looked all around the house, thrice, there's nothing to be found. You obviously made a mistake." She sighed, "This is where Katherine was residing, I am sure of it. Katherine is smart, Elena. This is the last place we would expect her to be, especially this house. It's why it's important if we dig a little more, maybe, we'll find the cure or some other clue. I won't give up hope." Elena rolled her eyes and flipped her hair before she started to look again, "You're pathetic, you know that?" "Wait a second, I think I found something!" She opened a drawer and found an ancient cup, she dusted it off and held it up for Elena to see. "Wow, it's a dusty, old, cup. Does it contain the cure?" Elena asked, taking a glance. "No, but...this isn't just any cup. These kind of cups are ancient, not easily found, I've heard...legends that they are used to talk to the supernatural, like, spirits. I forgot what it's called, but these markings...the symbols on the cup, their ancient Greek. Where the bloody hell did Katherine score this?" Elena rolled her eyes, "What do you mean?" "This is practically like a telephone you could use to talk to any supernatural creature in existence, usually spirits." Rebekah explained. Elena knelt down and took the cup from her hands, "Why would Katherine have it is the bigger question..."  
**


End file.
